Chroniques d'une dernière année
by Lychee
Summary: La dernière année de Fred et George à Poudlard. Et dernière année de leur cher professeur de Potions. Slash! Chapitre unique. Ménage à trois, gnieheheheh...


Titre : Chroniques d'une dernière année.

Auteuse : Lychee, qui a décidé d'écrire une fic courte, et qui va faire en sorte qu'elle le soit (en général je me rends compte à la 20ème page que je viens de finir de lancer l'action).

Source : Harry Potter I, II, III et IV.

Bla-bla: j'avais déjà écrit sept pages, et puis j'ai recommencé, je trouvais ça pas assez sérieux (c'est marrant c'est plus facile d'écrire une fic courte et sérieuse que courte et drôle. Bizarre…) Y'a du yaoi. Y'a même une sorte d'inceste, ATTENTION SI CA VOUS CHOQUE ! Et… mh… c'est pas un couple. Et c'est pas habituel. Et Sirius n'est pas là. (Ca y est j'ai perdu la moitié de mon public ! ^_^)

Disclaimer (en musique) : Les persos de HP ne son pas à moaaaa, lalalaaaaaa ! Et je m'en fooouuus, lalalèèèère !… Nan ZE VEUX SEVERUUUUSSSSS !!!! C'est la classe ce nom : Severus Snape… (enfin je vais laisser Rogue passke après on me dit qu'on a pas l'habitude, gnagnagna, et que c'est chiant, gniangniangnian…)

_Chroniques d'une dernière année._

**Septembre** :

C'est reparti pour une année !

La dernière…

Ca fait drôle quand même. Se dire qu'après on ne reviendra plus à Poudlard. Ca fiche un coup.

Plus d'excursions la nuit, plus de blagues, plus de fêtes à une heure du matin…

Même les cours vont me manquer. Vont NOUS manquer.

Fred essaie de me remonter le moral. Je sais bien qu'il est un peu triste aussi. Je sais TOUT de lui. Et lui de moi (sauf peut-être que c'est moi qui lui ait piqué ses dernières Chocogrenouilles tout à l'heure. M'enfin… je ne retrouve plus mes Bombabouses hein ?).

Blagues à part, on a décidé que cette dernière année serait la meilleure, l'APOTHEOSE !

Non on sait pas encore comment… Mais on va trouver.

- Fred, George !

C'est Ron, notre p'tit frérot. Grand, roux (bien sûr), dégingandé, les gestes maladroits, l'air étonné. Un fichu caractère. Ce qui est amusant, c'est qu'il a mué cet été (d'ailleurs on ne s'est pas privé pour se moquer de lui. Oui on est méchants…), et qu'il a maintenant une voix beaucoup plus grave, franche et très sympathique. En fait (mais il ne s'en rend pas compte), maintenant qu'il a mûri, le côté enfantin qu'il a gardé le rend très craquant.

- Vous avez pas vu Harry ?

Harry Potter. Quinze ans, sauveur du monde, adversaire attitré de Voldemort (le méchant de l'histoire). Lui aussi il a grandi. Toujours aussi mince, toujours les cheveux en bataille, mais plus grand, plus musclé, et une lueur un peu triste dans ses grands yeux verts. Plus silencieux aussi… Très appétissant également, dans le genre beau ténébreux.

- Hermione m'a dit qu'il était dans la grande salle…

La dernière du trio, Hermione Granger. L'Erudite Hermione Granger, grande spécialiste de l'Histoire de Poudlard et j'en passe. Semble un peu moins préoccupée par ses bouquins depuis  que le fameux Viktor Krum s'intéresse à elle. C'est maintenant une jolie fille au sourire… espiègle ? C'est bizarre de dire ça d'Hermione. Tout le monde change.

Je réponds.

- Non, désolé. Mais à mon humble avis, si tu trouve Cho Chang, tu trouvera Harry.

Fred prend un air innocent.

- Et toi Ron ? Pavarti avait l'air d'avoir plein de choses à te dire tout à l'heure…

Ron vire au rouge tomate, puis s'éloigne en marmonnant. Fred et moi échangeons un sourire. Je me lève en faisant mine de lui balancer un coup de poing.

- Allez ! Notre premier cours nous attend !

Fred lève les yeux au ciel.

- Ce cher Rogue…

Severus Rogue, notre professeur de Potions. Le pire cauchemar des élèves, surpassant Voldemort : Voldie n'est qu'une menace lointaine, alors que Rogue est bien réel, lui. A quoi il ressemble ? Grand, maigre, sinistre, sombre, le teint pâle, cruel, favorisant honteusement les Serpentards, ironique, méchant…

Du parti pris, môa ? Noooon…

Soyons honnêtes : il a une vois superbe, à la fois glaciale et brûlante, atrocement sensuelle, à vous faire courir des frissons partout. Malheureusement, le plus souvent il s'en sert pour écraser ses élèves et les seuls frissons qu'il provoque sont des frissons de peur et de colère. Dommage…

Fred soutient qu'il a aussi de très belles mains. J'ai pas vu, il va falloir que je regarde ça.

Et bien, c'est parti pour un cours de Potions…

Je vous demande pardon ?

Qui nous sommes ?

Oh, excusez-moi ! Fred et George Weasley, jumeaux, blagueurs invétérés, cauchemars des professeurs, boutes en train permanents, et futurs directeurs de ''Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux'', magasin de farces et attrapes. Taille moyenne, agilité certaine (pour courir dans les couloirs), roux comme tous les Weasley, batteurs de Quidditch, sourires charmants et désarmants. Se méfier de notre air innocent.

En dernière année à Poudlard.

**Octobre :**

Je m'ennuie… Qu'est-ce que je peux m'ennuyer !

La tête appuyée sur le ventre de George, qui rêvasse, les yeux levés au ciel, je ronchonne en arrachant sauvagement des touffes d'herbe (oui je sais elles ont rien fait les pauvres, mais si je commençait à arracher les cheveux de George on se fâcherait).

Ce sont les derniers beaux jours. Après ça, six mois (au moins !) de grisaille. Ca me tue… J'espère qu'il neigera à Noël…

Je m'ennuie…

- George, à quoi tu pense ?

- A Rogue.

Rogue. Rogue, Rogue, Rogue… En fait j'adore ce type. Il est génialement méchant. Souvent je le fait rouspéter rien que pour le plaisir. Et puis ce que j'aime chez lui, c'est son caractère si entier : rien d'hypocrite, il ne se préoccupe absolument pas de l'opinion des autres…

Et pis il a de belles mains.

- Et pourquoi tu pense à Rogue ?

- Parce qu'il vient de sortir de la serre n° 3, qu'il nous a vus, et qu'il fonce droit sur nous avec un sourire affreusement sadique.

Oh merde.

George et moi bondissons sur nos pieds mais trop tard. Il est déjà debout face à nous, bras croisés, l'air triomphant.

- Messieurs Weasley, commence-t-il doucement. Quelle joie de vous rencontrer dehors par un si beau temps. Mais ne devriez-vous pas être en cours de Divination à cette heure-ci ? A moins que je ne me trompe…

Nous nous étions fait jetés de cours au bout de cinq minutes (nous n'avions pas le don, paraît-il).

Allez, nous étions bons pour 50 points en moins…

Réflexion faite, 100 points, vu la tête de Rogue.

Je ne sais pas si je l'aime tant que ça en fait.

George a un sourire charmant.

- Mais… Professeur… c'est exact. D'ailleurs nous sommes actuellement en pleins travaux pratiques.

Rogue lève un sourcil.

- Je vous demande pardon, George Weasley ?

- Nos cours portent actuellement sur la divination par l'interprétation de la forme des nuages, continue-t-il, imperturbable.

Ce qui était rigoureusement vrai (heureusement pour nous). Notre cher Professeur a l'air sceptique.

- Et vous voulez me faire croire que vous étiez en train d'y travailler ?

- Mais que pouvions-nous faire d'autre ? demande-je innocemment. Vous pouvez demander au Pr Trelawney si vous voulez…

Il fait le grimace. Il ne la supporte pas. Puis il reprend sèchement.

- Ca va. Je vous laisse à vos… travaux pratiques. Cependant quand il pleuvra, dans quelques semaines, votre excuses ne tiendra plus.

Je ne peut m'empêcher de sourire. Il n'est pas dupe du tout.

Il s'éloigne de quelques pas, puis se ravise et revient vers nous.

- Dans ce cas… Montrez-moi le nuage que vous étudiiez.

George tend le doigt.

- Le petit strato-cumulo-nimbus là-bas.

Je ne sais même pas si les strato-cumulo-nimbus existent, et George non plus. Visiblement Rogue non plus. Tant que ça ne concerne pas ses chères potions…

- Très bien. Vos déductions ?

Nous échangeons un regard. Que dire ?

- Et bien…

- Oui ? Le retour de Voldemort ? Une pluie de météorites ? La mort de Dumbledore ?

Il se fout de nous…

Tant pis.

- En fait… il va juste pleuvoir demain.

C'est incroyable quand Rogue sourit. Dix ans en moins (au fait quel âge a-t-il ?) et l'air… séduisant ? Je parle d'un vrai sourire bien sûr. C'est un miracle.

- Mon Dieu. Le professeur Trelawney va être bien déçue.

Puis sans un mot il repart vers le château.

- Fred… Pince-moi STP.

- Mais bien sûr.

WAILLE !

- Merci.

- De rien. Rogue a SOURI ?

- Peut-être sommes-nous victimes d'une hallucination collective.

- Dans ce cas je me met à la marijuana. Des hallucinations comme ça j'en veux tous les jours !

George me regarde interloqué. Je ne tiens plus en place.

- Il est trop bôôôOOOO ! … Quand il sourit.

- Mon Dieu Fred… vite je t'emmène à l'infirmerie… ne t'inquiète pas, reste calme…

Je le saisit aux épaules et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Franchement.

- Nan.

- Franchement !

- Nan.

- Franchement ? Allez…

Il soupire.

- D'accord. Rogue. Est. Incroyablement. Séduisant. Quand. Il. Sourit. Ca me coûte de le dire… Et ça t'apporte quoi ?

- Il FAUT le refaire sourire !

- Je le sens mal là…

- Maieuh allez quoi !Ca sera ça notre exploit de l'année ! On arrivera peut-être même à le faire rire ?

- Je me demande ce que ça donne…

- Et bien si on se base sur ce qu'on vient de voir…

Nous restons un moment silencieux profondément perdus dans nos pensées.

- Frederic Weasley, tu baves.

- Et toi tu sautes sur place.

- KYAAAAAA !!!! (x2)

- Tu savais que le génie c'est la folie dans la méthode ?

- Nous sommes deux génies.

**Novembre :**

Le monde est perdu.

Ces deux crétins de Weasley… SONT EN TRAIN DE DEVENIR DES ELEVES MODELES !

Du moins en Potions.

Je n'en peux plus.

Au moins, quand ils n'écoutaient pas, j'avais des raisons de les faire taire (même s'ils s'en foutaient) ou de leur enlever des points (même s'ils s'en foutaient aussi). Maintenant… ils savent tout ! Ils ont fini leur potion en un quart d'heure (toujours impeccablement), et passent le reste du cours à me poser des questions ou à élaborer des potions plus complexes.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont derrière le crâne ? Je les vois mal faire des efforts pour le simple plaisir du travail bien fait.

En tous cas, il faut reconnaître que quand ils s'en donnent la peine, ils sont brillants. Leurs questions sont très pertinentes, et leurs idées intéressantes. Pour une fois que des élèves s'intéressent VRAIMENT aux potions…

Je crois même que je commence à apprécier de parler avec eux.

Et ça, ça M'ENERVE !

Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent ?

Vous savez ce qu'ils ont fait aujourd'hui ?

J'avais mis au programme une simple potion Pousse-Cheveux (un truc bête mais assez compliqué). Ils l'ont finie en 20 minutes, puis ils ont demandé s'ils pouvaient la retravailler pour apporter quelques… améliorations.

D'accord. J'étais curieux. Surtout qu'ils m'ont expliqué qu'en fait, ils recherchaient des idées pour leur magasin de farces et attrapes, pour l'an prochain. Je les ai donc laissés faire.

Une dizaine de minutes avant le fin du cours, ils m'ont annoncé qu'ils avaient terminé. Les autres élèves, curieux, observaient avec attention. Fred Weasley (comment je les reconnais ? C'est comme ça) a prit une souris blanche, lui a glissé trois gouttes dans le bec…

Non seulement ses poils ont quadruplé de longueur, mais ils sont devenus d'un magnifique vert étoilé.

Et un minuscule drapeau de Grande-Bretagne lui a jailli au sommet du crâne (''ping !'').

La classe était morte de rire. Fred était déçu.

- Ils devaient sortir par les oreilles…

J'ai failli me mettre à rire.

Ils sont impossibles…

Demain il faudra que je leur conseille la cire d'Abeilles des Sables pour le coup des oreilles.

**Décembre :**

- Rhalàlà… On n'avance pas !

Fred s'énerve. Rogue résiste courageusement à toutes nos tentatives.

Pourtant, notre plan était parfait ! Rogue DETESTE les incapables : il suffit d'être irréprochables. Intéressés. Inventifs.

C'est amusant, mais je commence presque à trouver ça sympathique, les Potions. Une fois qu'on a compris comment ça fonctionne, on peut arriver à des tas de résultats farfelus.

Revenons à nos moutons. On ne peut pas dire que Rogue soit 'gentil' (il est toujours aussi sarcastique et sinistre), mais il a l'air d'accepter et de s'intéresser à nos recherches (en parlant de recherches… on a bien manœuvré, on fait d'une pierre deux coups !).

Parfois ses lèvres trembles comme s'il allait sourire…

Qu'est-ce que je dis moi ? J'en suis à admirer les lèvres de Rogue… Oskour !

Elles sont sensuelles… mmh…

Vacances d'hiver.

Papa et Maman sont partis voir Charlie en Roumanie (comme d'habitude). Mais cette fois ils ont emmené Harry et Hermione à notre place. Nous nous sommes gentiment dévoués.

Il n'y a qu'un petit groupe de Serpentards à part nous. Je commence déjà à regretter notre décision…

Et puis non ! Il FAUT faire rire Rogue ! Et nous y arriverons !

Noël.

Les pulls et les pâtés de Maman, deux nouvelles battes de Quidditch, une carte de Lee Jordan…

Et puis on s'est fait plaisir : un clou d'oreille chacun (Maman ? pas au courant…).

- Tu crois que Rogue reçoit des cadeaux ?

Je ne suis même pas étonné par la question. Rogue occupe un peu toutes nos pensées.

Finalement nous décidons de lui envoyer une souris avec des drapeaux dans les oreilles, et une carte :

_                   La cire marche très bien._

_                          Joyeux Noël Monsieur !_

_                                    Fred et George Weasley_.

Restons sobres...

SPLASH!

- Mmh, la bonne neineige bien froide qui dégouline dans le dos!

- GEORGE ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

- Niah ah ah !

SPLOSH !

Je viens de m'en prendre une en pleine poire. La vache c'est froid ! J'aime bien…

Je bondis sur mon frère et lui colle le nez dans un beau tas immaculé. Il se redresse en vociférant.

Trois minutes plus tard, nous nous bagarrons à grands renforts de poignées bien glacées, en hurlant de joie. Nous avons laissé tomber gants, écharpes, bonnets et même manteaux, crevant de chaud et jouissant du contact glacé de la neige sur notre peau.

Plus prosaïquement, nous préférons garder quelques affaires sèches pour le retour.

Finalement nous nous effondrons, à moitié ensevelis, soufflant comme des baleines.

Je regarde tendrement mon frère, lui caresse les cheveux, flammes rousses semées de cristaux blancs. Il pousse un soupir, les yeux fermés, puis niche son nez rougi dans mon cou. Son souffle est chaud. Je caresse distraitement son oreille, où brille le clou d'argent.

Je l'aime. Comme un frère ? Oui bien sûr. Encore plus que cela. Comme un amant ? Non. Peut-être pas. Comment dire… C'est comme si nous partagions la même âme et le même esprit, mais dans deux corps différents. Je sais toujours à quoi il pense. Il sourit.

- Rogue nous regarde.

- Je sais. Il est là depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Notre bien-aimé prof se tient sur le seuil du château. Il a l'air bien pensif.

Le sourire de Fred s'élargit. Empoignant une impressionnante quantité de neige, il se met à la malaxer en marmonnant un vague truc.

- Projectus Pr Rogue !

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

- Un nouveau sort que j'ai appris… me répond-il joyeusement en envoyant la boule d'un geste puissant.

SPLASH !

Elle arrive pile sur le nez de Rogue, explosant en une jolie gerbe scintillante. Je ne suis pas très rassuré. Fred, lui, s'élance en agitant les bras comme un malade.

- Professeur ! Je suis dé-so-lé ! Je visais mon frère et j'ai un peu tiré fort…

Il s'arrête devant l'ait impassible de Rogue. Pas très rassurant. Rogue inspire puis parle calmement.

- Vous avez de la chance, Weasley. Les professeurs n'enlèvent pas de points pendant les vacances.

Un silence.

- Cependant, votre 'incroyable' maladresse me semble difficilement excusable.

Glups.

Ca sent pas bon.

Rogue lève la main. Un torrent de neige bondit soudain du sol et se jette sur mon frère. Je pousse un cri angoissé et me précipite sur ce qui ressemble à un lendemain d'avalanche… Fred !

Il en émerge grelottant et crachotant, et débite un impressionnant chapelet de jurons. Je soupire, soulagé, et franchement amusé. Il l'a bien cherché !

- Et bien, quel langage, M. Frederic Weasley !

Rogue s'approche, sa cape noire balayant le neige, époussetant de sa robe les derniers flocons de la boule de Fred. Je le voit sourire pour la deuxième fois.

Seigneur ce sourire…

Je m'en roulerais par terre.

IL EST TROP BEAU ! KYAAAA !!!!

Il se penche vers mon frère.

- Ca va M. Weasley ?

Et vlan!

Fred lui écrase un gros paquet sur la figure, puis se jette sur lui en riant pour le faire tomber.

Il est complètement fou.

- George ! Aide-moi ! Siteplééééé !

Rogue est plus costaud et, le visage illuminé, s'ingénie à lui faire bouffer de la neige.

Je ne réfléchis plus et saute sur le dos de mon professeur de Potions.

C'est une bataille épique. Nous deux, petits mais agiles, contre lui, plus costaud (sacrement fort même) et incroyablement souple. Finalement nous crions victoire, moi sur son dos, Fred sur ses jambes. Puis nous nous effondrons à nouveau.

Il a l'air encore tout étonné par la bataille. Allongé à côté de nous, il tente de reprendre son souffle, repoussant ses cheveux trempés de son visage. Une lueur de plaisir danse encore dans ses yeux noirs.

C'est peut-être sa première bataille de boules de neiges ?

Il se tourne vers nous. Nous sommes affalés l'un sur l'autre, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Il sourit une troisième fois.

- Merci.

A noter : le 'Severus Roguus' sourit plus facilement à l'air libre qu'enfermé dans un cachot.

Il se relève, à nouveau froid et impassible. Nous l'imitons. Il nous lance alors sèchement :

- Les élèves n'ont rien à faire dehors la nuit. Vous êtes priés de rentrer.

Etouffant un gloussement, nous le suivons. En effet la nuit tombe, tout s'assombrit. Fred et moi, blottis l'un contre l'autre, le regardons avancer à grands pas souples. Il a un dos large et bien musclé. Je me demande s'il a de jolies fesses…

Satané Fred ! Lui et sa maudite idée… !

Laissant la nuit derrière nous, nous pénétrons dans le grand hall.

Où se tiennent Dumbledore et MacGonagall en grande discussion.

Tous deux nous jettent un regard sidéré : Rogue, ses vêtements maculés par la neige, les cheveux trempés, son teint pâle rougi par le froid et nous deux, grelottant, le nez coulant, et un air ravi sur le visage. C'est bien la première fois que je vois Dumbledore perdre contenance.

- Mon Dieu… Que se passe-t-il donc ?

Le Pr MacGonagall semble fortement soupçonner quelque nouvelle farce de notre part.

Rogue les regarde calmement, l'air un peu surpris.

- Mais…rien. Nous avons simplement fait une bataille de boules de neiges.

Nous éclatons de rire. Dumbledore et MacGonagall nous regardent passer, éberlués, ne répondant même pas à notre bonsoir.

La légende de Rogue et des Boules de Neiges est née…

Nous nous arrêtons, hésitants, devant le Grand Escalier. Rogue se tourne vers nous et fronce un sourcil.

- Et où comptez-vous aller ?

- Et bien… nous coucher ?

- Hors de question. Passez d'abord à l'infirmerie. Vous tremblez.

Nous le suivons, un peu étonnés. Rogue prévenant ?

Ce n'est pas désagréable…

Mme Pomfresh pousse un cri en nous voyant. Elle nous ôte nos affaires en un tour de main, nous enveloppe dans de gigantesques couvertures et nous fait asseoir devant la cheminée, un bon grog dans la main. Puis elle entreprend de s'occuper de Rogue. 

- Mais puisque je vous dit que je vais très bien !

- Vous êtes trempé vous aussi ! Hors de question que je vous laisse partir comme ça !

Allez résister à Mme Pomfresh…

Rogue finit par abandonner et nous rejoint bientôt, fermement remorqué par notre infirmière. Il nous lance un regard désespéré qui nous met en joie.

Le silence s'installe.

Pas un silence pesant, non, un silence confortable, de bien-être.

Vous savez ces moments où vous êtes si bien…

Le feu crépite doucement, j'ai bien chaud sous ma couverture. Les tisanes répandent une bonne odeur épicée. Ma tête me tourne un peu, je me sens parfaitement heureux. Peut-être la fièvre.

Je suis si bien…

Rogue a fermé les yeux. Confortablement installé au fond de son grand fauteuil, il respire doucement. Il est si calme, si tranquille.

Fred l'observe attentivement, les yeux à demi cachés par ses mèches rousses. Il se mordille la lèvre pensivement. J'aime bien quand il fait ça.

Je suis tellement bien…

J'aimerais rester comme ça longtemps, longtemps…

Je m'endors, petit à petit…

**Janvier :**

Bonne année, bonne santé !

Etc, etc.

Les cours ont repris (hélas !), mais personne ne semble très concentré. Des nouvelles de Voldemort sont parvenues jusqu'ici. Il semblerait qu'à nouveau il regroupe des sorciers autour de lui. Ron nous a assuré que Papa et Maman n'avaient rien à craindre. J'espère qu'il a raison.

En parlant de Ron : lui, Harry et Hermione, ainsi qu'une bonne moitié des Gryffondors, commencent à sérieusement s'inquiéter pour notre santé mentale. L'épisode des boules de neige a fait le tour de l'école (ah nan c'est pas nous ce sont les fantômes qui se sont passé le mot !), et on nous regarde maintenant avec curiosité, admiration et parfois une légère répulsion passer dans les couloirs. Halàlà, s'ils savaient.

S'ils savaient…

George est VRAIMENT passionné de Potions maintenant. Quelle déchéance ! Sérieusement, même moi je m'amuse bien. Et puis ça nous permet d'avoir de loooongues conversations avec Rogue.

C'est amusant : c'est le seul qui arrive à nous reconnaître l'un de l'autre. Personne n'y était jamais arrivé, mais lui ne se fait jamais attraper. Ca m'énerve. Ca m'embête. Ca me trouble.

Bon.

Nous avons demandé à Rogue s'il était possible de faire des heures supplémentaires dans le labo. Il n'a pas pu refuses, bien sûr. Vous avez déjà vu un prof EMPECHER un élève de travailler comme il veut ?

Et voilà. Deux soirs par semaine, nous avons Rogue pour nous tous seuls. Miam.

Dans ces cas-là, il est presque… détendu. On dirait qu'il se relâche, qu'il se permet d'abandonner, pour un temps, son apparence froide et distante.

Mais il ne sourie toujours pas. Quant à rire, n'en parlons pas.

…

C'est terrible en fait.

Je crois que je me suis vraiment attaché à lui.

Dire que ce n'était qu'une blague au départ. Un passe-temps.

Son regard est si triste parfois… Et puis si vivant à d'autres moments.

Ses yeux noirs…

A force de le côtoyer nous le connaissons par cœur.

Il a une odeur épicée, piquante mais agréable, chaude. Peut-être le temps qu'il passe avec ses potions.

Sa voix… Quand il abandonne son ton sarcastique, je pourrais rester des heures à l'écouter. Quant à George il est hypnotisé.

Et puis ses mains…

Mmh… Severus Rogue.

Severus...

**Février:**

Ma Marque me fait à nouveau mal. Voldemort est revenu.

Et comme il y a longtemps, je vais recommencer à l'espionner.

Pourquoi ?

Pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Qu'il pourrait faire. Qu'il fera.

Parce Que je veux le tuer. Le tuer. Le tuer.

Pour qu'il disparaisse.

J'espère qu'il ne se doute de rien.

Ca m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas encore deviné.

Peut-être sait-il. Peut-être va-t-il me tuer demain ? Ou tout-à-l'heure ?

Boh on s'en fout…

C'est bizarre j'ai toujours été l'un de ses préférés. Je suis le seul à ne pas lui lécher les bottes. Ca doit l'amuser. Peut-être le reposer de toutes ces larves qui se gorgent de le servir. Comme Malefoy.

Lucius Malefoy. Beurk.

Son fils est différent pourtant. Drago Malefoy. Lui aussi porte un masque. Il semble froid, et arrogant. Pourtant il va pleurer parfois, en haut de la Tour Nord.

Seul.

Est-ce qu'il s'en sortira ?

Il faudrait qu'il se bouge un peu.

Ou qu'il se fasse aider.

Cet imbécile de Potter ! Complètement aveugle ! Dès qu'il ne s'agit plus de sa petite personne, rien n'a d'importance ! Il ne voit pas que son 'pire ennemi' crève de chagrin ?

Rhalàlà, quelle vie !

Merde, ma potion !

En plus, je me tape l'élaboration d'une réserve de potions de Guérison Totale. C'est Dumbledore qui m'a demandé. Des fois que.

Les jumeaux m'aident.

Les jumeaux…

Fred… George…

Re-merde. Je m'étais juré de ne plus y penser.

…

Ils sont beaux…

Ils ont 17 ans. Ce ne sont plus les gamins des années passées. Oh, ils font toujours autant de conneries ! Mais en même temps, ils ont… mûri. Moui, c'est ça.

Toujours les mêmes yeux pétillants. Toujours les mêmes cheveux roux et fins, en bataille. Toujours le même sourire charmant.

Mais plus grands, plus minces, plus souples.

Et plus troublants.

C'est peut-être dû au fait qu'ils se comprennent d'un regard. Parfois, ils échangent un coup d'œil et éclatent de rire, comme s'ils… comment dire… comme s'ils avaient la même pensée, au même moment, et que cela les mettait en joie.

Je me sens un peu exclu.

On dirait qu'ils n'en sont pas conscients (pas que je me sente exclu, mais qu'ils soient troublants). Ils vont, ils viennent, bavards ou silencieux, préparant efficacement leurs potions. Caressant machinalement un ustensile du bout des doigts, l'air pensif. Ou racontant bêtise sur bêtise. Me taquinant, parfois. Ou me frôlant au passage.

Je me suis fait à eux.

En fait, j'aurais du mal à envisager une semaine sans une ou deux soirées avec eux.

Severus Rogue, tu es une andouille.

Ma Marque me brûle.

Il m'appelle.

C'est reparti.

**Mars :**

Fred tape du pied, impatient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

Rogue n'est pas là ce soir. Ca fait bien trois quarts d'heure qu'on l'attend maintenant.

C'est pas son genre de pas prévenir.

Je suis angoissé. Fred aussi, et il ne le cache plus.

Nous échangeons un regard.

Voldemort ?

- Allons voir Dumbledore, propose-je en me levant.

Mon frère acquiesce. Nous parcourons rapidement les couloirs, jusqu'à la fameuse gargouille qui marque l'entrée des appartements du directeur.

Mince. Le mot de passe ?

- Sorbet citron !

Néant.

- Tartelette noix de coco !

- Sucette à la menthe ?

- Chocogrenouille…

Rien. Nothing. Nada.

- Bordel de chiotte de merde !

Pas encore ça…

Je souris. J'ai trouvé.

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure.

- Rogue est amoureux.

Bingo. Le passage s'ouvre.

Dumbledore nous voit débouler dans son bureau avec étonnement.

- Et bien, messieurs Weasley ?

- Le Pr Rogue…

Il fronce les sourcils.

- Il n'est toujours pas rentré ?

- Non.

Il se met à faire les cents pas, l'air soucieux.

- Monsieur… Il est avec Voldemort ?

- Oui.

Il soupire.

- Un jour il ira trop loin. Voldemort devinera. J'espère que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui…

Il se tourne vers nous.

- Je vous remercie, Messieurs. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher à présent.

- Mais…

- Bonsoir.

Nous sortons en silence.

Rogue…

Severus…

- J'ai pas envie d'aller me coucher.

- Moi non plus.

- De toutes façons Dumbledore a simplement dit qu'on 'ferait mieux d'y aller'.

- Exactement.

Nous retournons au labo. Vide.

Et nous attendons.

Nous attendons.

Je finis par m'endormir sur l'épaule de mon frère.

Un grand fracas me réveille en sursaut. Fred se précipite déjà vers son origine : notre professeur, assis au beau milieu de débris de verre, l'air un peu sonné. Atrocement pâle.

- Monsieur !?

Il nous lance un regard vide.

- Oh. Vous êtes encore là ?

- Mais… Comment…

- Pas de potions ce soir. Allez-vous en.

Il essaie de parler froidement. Il tremble.

Il se remet debout et perd connaissance.

C'est vachement lourd un professeur.

Nous le portons jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Très coquet ! lance Fred.

C'est vrai. De profonds tapis recouvrent le sol. Rideaux et tapisseries, d'un vieux vert tourné au bleu, revêtent les murs. J'allume un feu d'un coup de baguette. C'est chaud et accueillant.

Nous le hissons sur le lit. Il grelotte. Il est sale, trempé.

- George, regarde…

Une traînée noirâtre sur son front.

- Un Endoloris…

- Exactement.

Il a ouvert les yeux et nous regarde avec lassitude.

- Parfois Voldemort s'ennuie. Alors il s'amuse.

Nous restons silencieux.

- Ca va aller maintenant. Vous pouvez partir.

Nous échangeons un regard.

- Ben voyons.

- C'est bon, j'ai dit.

- Professeur… Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

Il se fige et ses mains (ses belles mains) se crispent sur la couverture.

- Dites-le nous. S'il vous plait.

- Il a…

Il hésite.

- Il a tué la personne à laquelle je tenais plus que tout. Mon frère.

Ses yeux brillent de haine.

- IL L'A TUE POUR RIEN ! POUR UN REGARD DE TRAVERS !

Il se tait, écumant. Ce n'est plus de la haine c'est de la folie. Puis il reprend son calme.

- Voilà.

Avec une grimace il se redresse et s'assoie au bord de son lit. Il nous regarde. Nous nous tenons face à lui, ne sachant que dire. Il soupire et détourne la tête.

- Je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

Aggruh ???

- Allez vous coucher.

Il a un petit… rictus ? Sourire ?

- Les élèves n'ont pas le droit de se promener la nuit.

Nous hochons le tête, rassurés. Là il va mieux. Je me retourne sur le pas de la porte.

- Professeur… ?

- Oui, George ?

- Je croyais (Hermione le l'avait assez répété) qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans Poudlard ?

- Hé…

Nouveau rictus/sourire.

- … je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

- C'est dégoûtant.

- Quoi ?

- Toi il t'a appelé George.

J'étouffe un bâillement.

- Jaloux ?

- Vi.

Nous nous glissons dans nos lits sans un bruit. Les autres dorment profondément, il faut dire qu'il est trois heures de matin.

- De toutes façons tu t'appelles Fred, il ne t'aurait pas appelé George.

- Crétin.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Silence.

- Tu ferais quoi si Voldemort me tuait ?

- J'en profiterais pour te piquer tes Chocogrenouilles…

- …

- Arrête de poser des questions idiotes. Je le capturerais et après je l'épilerais avec une pince chauffée au rouge.

Fred rigole.

- Il est chauve !

- Je pensais pas à ces poils-là…

Cette fois il s'étouffe carrément.

- Faudra donner l'idée à Severus !

- Severus…

Un autre silence…

Puis Fred se glisse dans mon lit et se blottit contre moi. Il souffle doucement et m'entoure de ses bras. J'avoue que ce corps chaud me trouble un peu.

- Je le veux George…

Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux.

- Je sais.

Ses mains courent légèrement sur ma poitrine, se glissent dans mon cou, entrouvrent le col de mon pyjama.

- Fred…

- Je le veux tellement…

Il parcourre mon ventre, mes hanches ses lèvres glissent sur mon épaule.

Fred…

Alors nous y voilà…

Il manque quand même quelque chose.

- Non. Et Severus ?

Il s'interrompt et me regarde, amusé.

- Tu as raison.

Il m'embrasse, légèrement, à peine un effleurement. Mais il m'embrasse quand même. Puis il retourne dans son lit.

- Dors bien.

- Bonne nuit…

J'ai quelques regrets quand même…

**Avril :**

C'est plus possible.

Déjà qu'en temps normal c'était dur, mais depuis le début des vacances de Pâques…

Je pense à Rogue, je travaille avec Rogue, je mange avec Rogue, je rêve de Rogue, je fais des potions avec Rogue, je bavarde avec Rogue, je contemple Rogue, j'écoute Rogue, je me fais engueuler par Rogue…

Idem pour George, bien sûr.

Petite explication : nous sommes de nouveau seuls pour les vacances (je ne compte pas les Serpentards), et vu que les nouvelles du côté de Voldie ne sont pas très réjouissantes, nous aidons Rogue (encore lui) qui travaille d'arrache-pied à élaborer des potions.

Une idée de Dumbledore. Bizarre non ?

Je n'en peux plus…

Je crois que c'est clair maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Je l'aime.

George et moi aimons Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions à Poudlard, espion de Voldemort.

Tout, tout, tout. J'aime (nous aimons) tout chez lui. Son intelligence, son sale caractère, son courage, son ton mordant, sa haine contre Voldemort, la passion avec laquelle il parle de le tuer, son amour pour ses petites potions…

Et puis ses yeux noirs, sa voix chaude, son sourire si surprenant, ses cheveux qui, propres, se révèlent incroyablement fins et légers (on est tombés sur lui une fois par hasard, le choc !), son pas souple, son dos large, ses mains fines et solides, son odeur…

Nous n'en dormons plus la nuit. L'autre jour il nous a même dit qu'on avait mauvaise mine.

Je n'en peux plus…

Severus…

- Quelle heure il est ?

George jette un coup d'œil à se montre.

- 10 heures 35.

- On avait bien rendez-vous à 10 heures ?

- Fred… Ca fait 14 fois que tu me demandes… Oui, on avait rendez-vous à dix heures comme tous les jours depuis une semaine.

- Mais il est pas là ?

- Non, il n'est pas là.

- Alors il est où ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

Je fais trois pas dans le couloir, tape du pied, époussette le mur, m'ébouriffe les cheveux. La dernière (et unique) fois qu'il était en retard, ça avait mal tourné.

- Voldemort ?

- Je ne pense pas, il y a été il y a trois jours.

George n'est pas plus calme que moi. Il triture nerveusement la courroie de son sac.

10 h 35. Rien.

10 h 40. Toujours rien. Ou est-il ?

10 h 45. Bordel, où est-il ?

10 h 50. Severus… J'ai peur, j'ai peur…

10 h 55. Severus…

A 11 h 00 nous échangeons un bref regard puis sans un mot nous partons en courant vers son bureau.

Pourvuqu'ilneluisoitrienarrivépourvuqu'ilneluisoitrienarrivépourvuqu'ilne…

Nous hésitons un moment devant la porte. Je frappe.

Rien.

Je frappe à nouveau, en tremblant.

La porte s'ouvre.

Un cri de soulagement m'échappe : il se tient là, sur le seuil, l'ait un peu endormi. Il nous regarde avec étonnement.

- Et bien vous en faites une tête ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

- ON ETAIT INQUIETS POUR VOUS BORDEL ! CA FAIT PLUS D'UNE HEURE QU'ON SE RONGE LES SANGS !

Houlà… Jamais vu ni imaginé George en colère comme ça. Rogue non plus à voir sa tête.

- PENDANT QUE VOUS ROUPILLIEZ TRANQUILLEMENT, ON SE DEMANDAIT A QUELLE SAUCE VOLDEMORT VOUS AVAIT MANGE !

Il tremble de tout son corps et je ne vaux pas mieux.

Rogue a l'air stupéfait.

- VOUS COMPTEZ NOUS LAISSER POIROTER DANS CE COULOIR JUSQU'A LA ST-GLINGLIN ?

- Non… non, entrez.

Il s'efface et referme derrière nous. Puis nous regarde. Il a l'air confus. Si je n'étais pas si bouleversé sa tête me ferait rire.

- J'ai travaillé tard et je me suis endormi sur mon bureau…

- C'est pas grave. Vous êtes là maintenant et c'est ce qui compte.

Je ne fais même plus attention à ce que je dis. C'est la stricte vérité après tout.

Il nous dévisage tour à tour, hésitant. Les manches de sa chemise sont remontées, son col ouvert et chiffonné.

- Vous… vous vous inquiétiez… pour moi ?

- Monsieur…

Je m'approche de lui et l'entoure de mes bras, le nez contre sa poitrine (il est si grand…).

Il se raidit.

Mais il ne me repousse pas.

Il m'entoure les épaules d'un bras tremblant.

George s'approche à son tour et se blottit contre son dos.

Nous restons ainsi, un temps infini, osant à peine bouger. Je sens son cœur qui bat, son souffle rapide.

Je veux rester comme ça…

Finalement il se redresse et détache doucement mes bras.

- Ca suffit.

Sa voix est rauque.

- Je ne veux pas que vous… que vous…

Je lui pose gentiment un doigt sur les lèvres.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises, chuchote George à son oreille.

Il ne dit rien. Il hésite.

Gentil Severus…

Je me hausse sur la pointe des pieds et, m'appuyant des deux mains sur son torse, pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il hésite encore. Je l'embrasse tendrement.

Il abandonne.

Son baiser est sensuel et exigeant. Il me laisse hors d'haleine. Il effleure doucement ma joue, puis se tourne vers mon frère et l'embrasse à son tour. Le voir s'emparer de sa bouche, forcer ses lèvres et ses dents me fait tourner le tête. Mmh… Severus… Je m'appuie contre son dos, laissant courir mes mains sur lui…

Nous titubons tant bien que mal jusqu'à sa chambre, empêtrés et impatients. Je tremble, j'ai tellement envie de lui… le grand lit est là à nous attendre, il nous tend les bras. Severus… Ses mains se glissent sous mon T-shirt, elles me brûlent. Sa bouche suis la courbe de l'épaule de mon frère, qui frissonne, les yeux clos.

Il m'ôte mon T-shirt, mon pantalon les vêtements de mon frère glissent à terre à leur tour il se déshabille. Il est beau, mince, musclé. A notre grande surprise (mais pas mécontentement), un superbe tatouage lui couvre le dos, un magnifique corbeau d'ébène prenant son envol dans un nuage de plumes noires. Tout à fait lui. Il est parfait.

Il se penche et m'embrasse à nouveau, un main plongée dans mes cheveux. Il m'allonge sur les oreillers, sa bouche glisse le long de mon cou, ses mains le long de mes hanches. Ses lèvres, sa langue explorent mon torse, s'attardent sur mes tétons, mon nombril, tandis que ses mains… ses mains…

- Severus !

C'est la première fois que l'un de nous prononce son prénom. Il sourit, un peu surpris.

Sa bouche rejoint ses doigts caressants. Je gémis. C'est si bon ! Encore…

Il joue, s'attarde, me retient. Je voudrais le forcer à en finir, mais mon frère, avec un sourire, me saisit les poignets. Je te revaudrai ça, George…

…

Ah !

Il se redresse, se léchant les babines d'un ait satisfait, et passe une main langoureuse sur mon ventre. Ses yeux brillent.

Il s'approche de mon frère, lui mordille l'oreille, ses mains explorent son dos, caressent ses fesses…

Faut-il vraiment raconter le suite ?

Il s'est occupé de nous, tour à tour…

Nous sommes arrivés en retard pour le déjeuner.

**Mai :**

- Hé ! C'est le mien !

- T'en a déjà englouti quatre !

Fred et George -en caleçons- sont en train de se chamailler pour l'un des croissants que j'ai fait apparaître d'un coup de baguette. Adossé aux oreillers, pas plus habillé, je les regarde, amusé, sirotant mon thé.

Nous sommes dimanche matin. Cela fait maintenant trois semaines que… enfin… qu'ils sont mes amants.

Mes amants…

Je m'étire en souriant. Ils s'interrompent et me jettent un coup d'œil. Une lueur espiègle brille dans leurs yeux et, abandonnant leur croissant, ils bondissent sur le lit – ou plutôt me sautent dessus. George niche son nez dans mon cou tandis que Fred laisse courir ses lèvres sur ma poitrine. Quant à leurs mains… hum.

- Vous n'en avez pas eu assez ?

- Non ! répondent-ils en cœur.

Un instant s'écoule.

- George, on pourrait le tartiner de confiture ?

- Fraise ou abricot ?

Ils apprennent très vite.

- Raconte-nous comment tu t'es fait faire ce tatouage.

Leurs doigts suivent le contour des plumes qui parsèment mon dos.

- C'est mon premier amant… Il m'a saoulé un jour.

Ils éclatent de rire.

- C'était qui ?

- Ca, ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Humf !

Je sais bien pourquoi ils ronchonnent : ils y en a eu d'autres avant eux, alors que je suis leur premier. Et oui.

George jette un coup d'œil au réveil.

- 10 heures. On va peut-être y aller.

Fred pousse un soupir.

Les autres Gryffondors sont déjà suffisamment intrigués de les voir disparaître le vendredi et le samedi soir –on ne leur connaît pas de copines officielles- alors si en plus ils apprenaient avec QUI ils passent leur nuit…

Houlà.

Remarque, peut-être qu'ils refuseraient d'y croire. J'ai déjà du mal moi-même.

Les seuls au courant sont Potter et Malefoy. Depuis le jour où ils nous sont tombés dessus alors qu'ils cherchaient eux-même un coin tranquille. Je suis content pour le jeune Malefoy.

Et puis Dumbledore bien sûr. Dumbledore est au courant de tout.

Ils ont fini de s'habiller. Un dernier baiser exigeant –deux plutôt- et ils disparaissent. Je suis bon pour cinq jours de diète.

Je me reglisse entre les draps encore tièdes. Pas envie de me lever. Moi avec les jumeaux Weasley… Je glousse. Puis je ris franchement. Mon Dieu, quelle blague !

Toujours souriant, j'enfouie mon nez dans l'oreiller. Je les aime tellement. C'est vraiment incroyable ça. C'est bon d'avoir quelqu'un d'intelligent, qui n'a pas peur de vous, qui vous taquine…

Qui vous caresse…

Je deviens totalement sentimental. Il va falloir me reprendre en main.

Merde.

Ca recommence. Cette putain de Marque.

C'est parti. Je m'habille rapidement, chassant de mes pensées l'image de cette Marque recouverte de confiture – et des lèvres de Fred… Pense à autre chose, Sev'. C'est chez Voldemort que tu vas.

Dur dur.

**Juin :**

Mort.

Plus de Severus Rogue. Mort. Parti à tout jamais.

Il n'est plus là.

Ils sont en train de descendre son cercueil. Ils ont choisi de l'enterrer dans le parc, au pied d'un grand saule pleureur. Pourquoi toujours des saules pleureurs ? C'est d'un triste… Enfin, celui-ci abrite depuis dix ans un nid de corbeaux. Il lui aurait plu…

Nous nous tenons côte à côte, un peu en retrait, fixant la fosse d'un air vide. Quelqu'un s'amuse à nous déchiqueter les entrailles.

J'ai mal.

Pourquoi ?

Voldemort avais tout découvert. Il l'avait fait beaucoup souffrir. Et nous n'étions pas là.

Severus…

Si tu n'étais pas mort nous te tuerions. Espèce de bâtard, tu n'aurais pas pu laisser tomber AVANT qu'il ne soit trop tard !? Mais tu voulais aller jusqu'au bout…

Ils sont tous partis, il ne reste que nous.

Alors nos larmes coulent. Et nous restons là, pensifs, à fixer sa tombe.

- Vous vouliez me parler, Messieurs Weasley ?

Pauvre Dumbledore. Il a vieilli de dix ans. Il aimait bien Severus aussi.

- C'est à propos du Pr Rogue.

Les yeux du directeur s'assombrissent encore plus. Si possible.

- Je sais ce qu'il était pour vous. Je suis vraiment désolé…

- Là n'est pas la question. Professeur…

Mon frère aussi est d'un calme inhumain.

- Laissez-nous espionner Voldemort.

Dumbledore tressaille, et nous observe tour à tour, attentivement.

- Messieurs… commence-t-il doucement.

Je l'arrête d'un geste.

- Laissez tomber les 'vous êtes si jeunes' et les 'la vengeance ne mène à rien'. En fait Voldemort nous a déjà fait des propositions.

Je frissonne.

- Il cherche un 'nouveau' Maître de Potion. Et il a entendu parler de nos progrès.

Dumbledore nous dévisage à nouveau, puis sourit faiblement.

- De toutes façons vous irez quand même, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous lui retournons son sourire.

- Nous préfèrerions votre accord, votre… bénédiction.

Il soupire.

- Allez-y. Et bonne chance.

Nous le saluons et quittons son bureau. Poudlard grouille d'élèves remorquant de grosses valises, prêts à partie. La mort de Sev' n'aura créé que quelques regrets et une peur panique de Voldemort.

Mon frère regarde son avant-bras pensivement. Je sais à quoi il pense (comme toujours). La Marque. Je souris sinistrement : pour nous, ce ne sera pas une Marque d'infamie, mais un souvenir. La Marque d'une promesse. Une marque qui va quand même nous séparer de nos parents, de nos frères, de Ginny, de Lee, de tous.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire.

Harry et Drago comprendront. Papa sera au courant. Mais les autres… Il na faut pas les mettre en danger.

Et voilà. Notre dernière année s'achève.

Dernière année de quoi ?

…

Ne t'inquiète pas, Sev'. Nous lui arracherons les poils un à un avec un pince portée au rouge.

FIN.

De l'année ?

De l'innocence ?

**Pitit mot de l'auteuse :**

Voilà !

J'espère que c'était pas trop ridicule et que personne veut me tuer.

Normalement vous êtes à présent toutes amoureuses de Severus Snape. Sinon c'est pas grave, je le garde pour moi.

Ca me trottait dans le tête cette histoire…

                           Lychee. ( lychee.ln@libertysurf.fr )


End file.
